Kisara Chronicles  English Version
by Kiimi
Summary: Everything appeared normal until a single girl arriving in Domino, where hidden secrets are released and the reincarnation of a single person who remained in the area of darkness is done, stirring the chaos and fury of the Gods.
1. Prologue

**Warnings:** Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. This is a fanfiction for the purpose of entertainment. Some characters are from the original story, Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, others were created by me.

**Author's comments:** Hello readers. First I would like to warn you that this is my first fanfiction that I write / translate to English, which is not my native language. I would also like so please forgive my grammatical errors meet. I'm open to comments and suggestions.

**Summary:** Romance, drama and adventure. Everything appeared normal until a single girl arriving in Domino, where hidden secrets are released and the reincarnation of a single person who remained in the area of darkness is done, stirring the chaos and fury of the Gods.

**Prologue**

_"A flower has faded_

_eludes the police, breaking the asphalt._

_Do complete silence, paralyze business,_

_assure that a flower is born._

_Its color is not perceived,_

_do not open their petals,_

_his name is not on the books,_

_It's ugly. But it really is a flower._

_It's ugly, but it is a flower. Holed asphalt, boredom, disgust and hatred.''_

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

The little cub was moaning, weak, tried to ask her parents attention.

-This child - her husband said - You must be kidding me ...

-This is our daughter - the mother said as she pulled a little in her lap.

-Ahahaha, I will say that this odd specie of a giant rat lab is my daughter?

"We've talked about it, why do you doubt my loyalty? There is no reason ...

The man stood up and approached the woman. She knew what was coming. He held his strong pale daughter. He grabbed her and knocked to the ground, along with the child. This time it was not long. The husband suspected something fled after doing their 'revenge', no serious consequences on the victims. Days later the same man was found dead in a car crash. He was drunk.

Some years had passed. The family, which would be only the mother and daughter moved. A middle class family, a family that appeared to be kinda normal. Were now on Domino. Maybe it was the perfect city, maybe not the best time to be there, but one thing was certain. Things would change radically.

* * *

**Comments:** Well, this prologue is just the beginning of the drama. There is nothing special. Oh, calm down! Not only is this a fanfic. This prologue was very short, but had to be done. **: D**

Anyway, I am accepting suggestions, ideas and criticisms, not much, but I am accepting. **XD**

Thank you for your attention, we find ourselves in a little while in Chapter I. **: D**


	2. An Interesting Issue

**Chapter I: An Interesting Issue**

**7:00 am**

There's a ribbon in her hair, a long pink ribbon. The girl put on her shoes, they were pink the same colour as her ribbon. She then continued to get ready for the day and dressed herself in her new school uniform. She quickly slipped on her short blue skirt that reached just above her knees, as well as a plain white T-shirt with long sleeves and a blue short jacket. Sometimes, like today the girl wore another long pink ribbon like a bow-tie. The girl liked to be dressed this way.

Just like any other normal Monday morning the girl, had school and so once she was fully dressed and ready she step out of her home and headed off to school.

But no matter where or who she passed, or what she dressed in, the girl always attracted a lot of attention. Mainly because of her almost unnatural pale skin, that always gave her an almost ghostly or unwell look, which was quite the opposite. She was perfectly normal; she just had a pale skin. And through the years the young girl had grown accustom to the people she passed and their troubling looks. She simply just chose to ignore them completely and smiled as she continued on with her day.

Once she reached school it was no different, but the girl's unnatural skin tone was quickly forgotten as soon as P.E started since she was one of the best if not the best at any sport, she could be a professional someday. Today's P.E lesson was volleyball and as usual the girl played at a completely different level to the rest of her class.

As the young teenaged girl served another perfect ball and it soared over the net it flew past her opponent on the other side while she stood there almost dazed by the amount of skill the new girl had. "Are you the new girl?" her opponent said as she recovered form her shock.

"Erm yeah I just started today." She replied timidly.

"Of course you're in my class, right? Great shot by the way you're really good at this game have you played it before?"

"Yeah P.E's my favourite lesson, and volleyball's one of my favourite sports, I guess I'm alright at it." The girl said modestly with a shy smile.

"Alright at it? You nearly took my head off with that serve, you should totally join the school's team and then we can play together."

"Well if you think I'm good enough why not? I'd loved to." The new girl smiled, "What's your name by the way?"

"Misty and yours?" Misty replied returning the smile as ducked under the net between her and her new friend. Misty had emerald green eyes and short shoulder length blonde hair.

"My names-" The girl started however she was quickly cut off by a screeching ringing sound echoing off the sports hall's walls.

Briiiiiing!

"Alright girls that's today's lesson over, go and get change!" The Gym teacher, Miss Angela bellowed as she clapped her hands loudly and ushered everyone towards the changing rooms.

"What already? Come on let's get changed before we get a detention for being late to next lesson." Misty sighed as she gently grabbed her new companion by the arm and dragged her into the girl's changing rooms.

The two girls grabbed their change of clothes from their lockers and found two empty cubicles and each got changed in one.

"We'll have to get to know each other better, how about we go for lunch sometime? Ooh I know this great little place in town that you'll just love!" Misty exclaimed from behind the curtain of her cubicle as she got dressed.

The girl smiled to herself in her own cubicle before answering, "I'd loved to how about we go after school?" The girl replied happily nearly not able to contain her excitement. _'This day just keeps getting better and better I can't believe I've already made a friend!'_

Once the girl got fully dressed back into her school uniform she stepped out her changing cubicle and waited another minute for Misty to join her. Misty soon walked out her school bag slung over her shoulder as she and the girl promptly made their way to maths, which strangely enough they had together. Through out the day and the remainder of the new girl's lessons Misty also shared the same ones and was always seated next to her and partnered up with her. Misty was a popular girl, friendly with everyone and so other students talked with her during classes as Misty introduced each one. '_Wow, Misty sure is popular. At least no one has said anything unkind to me yet.'_

As the bell for the final lesson rang, students immediately sprang to life and hurriedly packed there things away while the teacher reminded the class of the homework assignment due next week. While the new girl packed up her books and equipment in her bag she briefly looked up to seen a boy with chocolate brown hair stride past her and out the door before anyone else left the room.

_'He looks pretty cute; I wonder what his name is.'_

"Look at you, your first day and you're already checking out Domino's hottest guy." Misty smirked as she stood beside her.

"Wha…what? I wasn't 'checking him out' I was just wondering who he is." The girl stuttered as her pale face turned bright red.

"Uh-huh, well that just happens to be Seto Kaiba, richest and most powerful man in the country, C.E.O of Kaiba Corp and looks that could make angels grovel at his feet." Misty said her smug smirk increasing as she eyed her friend sceptically.

"You mean the Seto Kaiba? He actually goes to this school?" the girl exclaimed as her eyes almost bulged out her head. _'My God I can't believe it; I bet he's like a god in bed. Bad thoughts bad thoughts!'_

"Yep the one and only, let me guess now you're wondering how he is in bed, right? Believe me every girl does."Misty commented as she watched in great amusement as her new friend's face grew an even darker shade of red.

"Of…of course not!" The girl stuttered again.

"Sure thing, you keep telling yourself that, anyway I've gotta catch my bus. We still on for lunch tomorrow?" Misty asked as she grabbed her bag and walked out the classroom door with her friend.

"Yep sounds great." The girl smiled as she and Misty walked down the corridor as multiple students flooded out of their classrooms and out the front entrance.

"See ya tomorrow then! I gotta go bye!" Misty yelled behind her as she headed towards her waiting bus and waved goodbye.

_'Misty, what a girl. I wonder…how can she stay so hyper all the time? I mean I'm friendly but Misty…Misty just goes the extra mile! Not that I'm complaining._

As the teenaged pale girl walked out the school's front gates on her own and headed home she decided to take a little detour through the park close by. She still had a little bit of food saved over from lunch and decided, since she was a little hungry to sit down and eat. The girl surveyed the area in deep thought before she spotted the perfect spot to take a rest and eat her food. She sat down under a shaded oak tree and leaned up against it's trunk and pulled out the last half of her sandwich from her lunch box. She took in the beautiful scenery of the lake in front of her as she took a bite of her food

"Hmph there you are, you've had me on a wild goose chase looking for you girly." A deep gruff, voice grunted from behind the girl.

"You…you've been looking for me?" The girl stuttered petrified as she slowly turned around to meet her new company.

Leaning up against the tree trunk with his arms crossed was a well-built muscular man. He wore a black cape that matched his black shirt and trousers. He was also wearing a pair of heavy black boots and his hair was black, long and greasy. From what the girl could see he looked pretty young, no more than twenty years old. The man smirked menacingly at her and without replying he swiftly struck her around the head in one fluid motion instantly knocking her out.

The girl awoke alone in a cold damp room; she slowly fluttered open her blue eyes and looked frantically around the room. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, slowly and cautiously the girl rose shakily to her feet and leaned against the wall for support.

"Urgh…where am I?" The girl asked out loud while she massaged her head. 'What happened? One minute I was just eating happily by myself and the next I wake up in a pitch black room.

A door in front of her creaked open allowing a trickle of light to seep through the darkness while a man's silhouette stood in the door way."Come with me, girl." Ordered the man as he approached the teenager and roughly grabbed her wrist and yanked her out the room.

The girl was too tired to resist and shielded her eyes from the offending light with her other hand as she was dragged out the room. The man wore a black cloak, and looked like the same man she encountered before, in his other hand he held a glistening blade that sparkled menacingly at the girl. The man flung the defenceless girl through a door and into another room. She fell to her knees and then slowly looked up. In front of her was a man, he however was wearing a smart business suit and had grey hair and looked well over forty.

"Are you sure it's her, Keisuke?" The smart dressed man asked in almost a bored tone.

"Absolutely, sir." Said the man who brought her into the room.

"What's happening? What's going on?" asked the girl trying to mask up her absolute fear.

"'Lanetli' have you ever played Duel Monsters at any point in your life?" Asked the man in front of her as he leaned down closer to the girl.

"Only…only once, with a friend of mine, but…but it was a long time ago. Back before they had the holograms and everything" She said quickly, stuttering nearly every word.

"Did anything strange or different happen in this duel, Lanetli?"

"I…I don't remember."

"Knock her out again." The man replied his expression unreadable.

"Wait! I don't remember!" Cried the girl as the man behind her got ready to hit her again. "Why did you kidnap me? And just to ask me about games! I was very small at the time, I can't remember what happened!"

"Okay." Said the smartly dressed man.

"Okay?" Repeated the girl, half relieved and even more confused.

"Sir?" Asked the servant standing behind the girl.

"She has not yet awakened, but clearly it's her. Now do I have to repeat myself again? Knock her out!" Shouted the man.

"But…but you said…"The girl pleaded but was cut off quickly by the man in front of her.

"I said nothing; all I did was agree that you were too young to remember. Nothing more." The man spat as he turned his back to her.

While the girl on the floor sat still in fear of what was going to happen to her next, she failed to notice the cloaked man behind her raise his arm to smack her again. And just like before at the park the girl was knocked out instantly. After that, the man took the girl over his shoulder and backed out of the room. Once outside the building the man set the girl down and proceeded to open his car door. Once done her then placed her in the back of his car and drove off.

The girl awoke in an alley and was hunched up against it._ 'What the...? Where am I now?' _The girl slowly stood onto her feet and leaned up against the grotty alleyway wall for support as she stepped out onto the busy street. 'Oh no! Mum must be worried sick I've gotta get home!' The girl frantically ran down one of the many streets of Domino ignoring any and all bemused stares from passersby. Stopping briefly to figure just where exactly she was in Domino the girl quickly found her bearings and ran right. As she reached her house's street she stopped in horror as her eyes grew wide while they took in the sight before them. Clouds of smoke rolled up into the darkening sky, as the fire engulfed her house.

"No, no, no…this can't be happening!" Screamed the girl as she ran towards her house and the ever growing fire.

"Mum! Mum!" Shrieked the girl, as she burst through her front door and squinted through the thick smoke. Wrapping the ribbon around her neck over her mouth and nose the girl looked desperately for any signs of her mother.

"Are you looking for this corpse?" Chuckled a dark voice through the smoke filled room. A man stood in front of the girl and held a woman by the collar. A dark red liquid stained her clothes and ran down from her lips. In pure fear the young girl steeped away from the man.

"Who are you! What…what have you done to her! What have you done to my Mum!" Shouted the girl trying to sound confident,

"I see you don't remember me, perhaps I hit your head too hard. Ahahahahah!" Laughed the man, the same man from only a few hours ago.

"You, you're the man who kidnapped me! Keisuke!"

"My daughter" Rasped a weak voice, spitting up blood as she spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…before…"

"Mum!" The girl then ran to her only family as the man throw her to the floor like a rag doll. "Don't talk Mum; we have to take you to the hospital."

"It's too late for me; go to the Mutou's they will look after you. I'm sorry…my Kisara…" The woman then closed her eyes, falling asleep to never wake up again. Kisara then lowered her head, while her tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Take it." The man demanded as he threw a deck of Duel Monster cards and a duel disk at the girl. "Think of it as a…early birthday present. What's wrong don't you like my gift? Or are you just having a bad day?" Chuckled the man as the area around them started to collapse.

The girl pulled the deck closer to her and squeezed it hard.

"Why…why…did you do this?" Muttered Kisara, still staring at the floor as she stood up.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Smirked the man. "Now, stand up and duel me!"

"Are you crazy this whole place will collapse on us any minute!" Kisara yelled as she rose to her feet.

"Then we don't have much time to waste, do we? I'll go first!"

'It looks like I've got no choice, alright Mum this is for you!'

* * *

**Special Thanks to SetoKaibafan12338, which helps me write the fanfiction to properly.  
**


	3. Lanetli

**Lanetli**

**February 1st: 2:54 am**

"_My legs hurt… I…I can't move, Why can't I move? What happened? I can't see too, where on earth am I? Let's see if I can open my eyes…_" Slowly, and difficulty Kisara fluttered open her eyes, but only for a moment as the bright white lights of the hospital burnt her eyes causing her to clamp them shut again. Kisara paused for a moment and then tried again to open her eyes; she squinted for a bit while her eyes adjusted the offending light.

The pale girl cough a little, _Wait, why am I in a hospital? I…I remember coming home…and then the house, my house was on fire! And…and I remember seeing my Mum…no, she…she…can't be …dead. That man I duelled he must have won. _Kisara felt the trickle of tears run down her cheeks as she remembered the horrific events of last night.

A few minutes later a nurse entered Kisara's room, seeing that the hospitalized girl already was awake, she quickly called a doctor to analyse the young girl's condition. Within a few moments a doctor appeared on the scene and promptly headed inside the girls room

"Good evening, Miss…Kisara." Greeted the doctor, while he momentarily glanced down at his clip board to find her name. He had a tired appearance, with lightly greyish hair, and was a little over weight complete with a serious expression. His, white lab coat completed his whole doctor's appearance.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit sore all very really and the burns are very sore."

"Can you move?" The doctor replied as he scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"Yeah…" Said the girl, as she slowly and carefully wriggled her arms and legs to prove it. "I can move just fine."

"Right, I will give you one more day in the hospital under supervision, your burns weren't too extreme and should heal within a week or too. And although you didn't receive and injuries that were too drastic I'd recommend three days of bed rest at least. You will not need the oxygen tubes; the inhalation of the fire's smoke was small. Mr Mutou was made your legal guardian after the passing of your mother.

"That means my mother really is…"

"Dead, yes."

The word death ran out like a loud bell in her ears as realization dawned on the unfortunate girl. Kisara felt fresh new tears well up and spill out as her fears became true, and this time she made no attempt to wipe them. As she lowered her head in remorse the doctor briefly looked at his clipboard again and left the room, leaving Kisara alone once more to sleep.

**February 2nd: 4:19 pm**

The day passed fast, mostly because she was asleep through most of it. Kisara then received a visit from the doctor once more. This time to be informed that she was allowed to leave.

Once Kisara got ready to leave and made her way to the entrance of the hospital she was met by two people.

"You must be Kisara, right?" Greeted the older of the two. He had greyish spiky hair, and topaz coloured eyes. The child next to him was a lot younger, about Kisara's age; however they were still quite short. The younger one had a welcoming look to him and his hair was dyed with three colours, blonde, black and red, it too was spiky. '_They must be related, perhaps grandson and grandpa.'_

"Yes, I am. I assume that you two are the Mutou's, my mother used to mention you quite a lot." Kisara replied as she attempted to be cheerful, and failed as the reminder of her mother sank in again.

"Uh-huh, I'm Yugi and this is my Grandpa." Yugi smiled once more as he gestured towards his grandpa and extended his hand for Kisara to shake. "I'm really happy to finally meet you. You'll come to live with us, right?" Yugi continued as Kisara happily shook his hand.

"I don't wanna bother anyone…" Kisara trailed off.

"Nonsense! Children of good friends are always welcome in my house, hohoho! And please call me grandpa." Chuckled the old man while smiling.

"Thank you, I'm promise I'll do my bit around the house, it's the least I can do." Kisara smiled.

"Not while you're still recovering, you won't." Grandpa playfully warned, "Now let's call a taxi and get going."

The trio soon departed from the hospital and walked down the front steps and called for a passing taxi. The taxi screeched to a halt as Grandpa, Yugi and Kisara opened the door and got in the back.

Once inside the taxi Grandpa informed the driver of their desired destination and within minutes the cab sped away down the street. It took about half an hour before the trio reached their house, or shop I should say. Grandpa exited the cab along with Yugi and Kisara and paid for the cab fare.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room." Yugi smiled as he lead Kisara into the Game shop and upstairs to where the bedrooms were located, "This is your room, I'll swing by later once you've settled in." Yugi said before he left her in her new room. Kisara let out a small sigh before she gently pushed the door to, and slowly approached her new bed and laid on down on it.

It was weird for Kisara really. For although her mother was once great friends with the Mutou's especially the older of the two, Kisara herself had never actually met them. And to finally be introduced to them without her mother by her side was almost like being introduced to a stranger.

As Kisara rested her head on the bed's soft pillows she began to slowly relax. _'I've still got three days of rest before I go back to school. Misty will probably be wondering where I am. And although I'm eternally grateful to the Mutou's for letting me crash here, I need to at least earn my keep. I'll have to get a job.'_ As she continued to think nervousness and distresses took over the girl. 'T_hat's easier said then down though, I mean not many employers will employee a sixteen year old girl with no qualifications.' _But then all distress that the girl was feeling suddenly vanished. _'I know I'll just ask to work here at the game shop.'_

"Kisara… Can I come in?" A boy asked as he lightly knocked on her door.

"Of course, Yugi." Kisara said, from her room as she sat up on her bed.

"I hope you like your new room, it may not be much but, it's our home." Yugi smiled as he joined Kisara and sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's more then I could ask for, thank you for letting me stay." Was the Kisara's polite reply as she smiled back at Yugi.

"Well anyway, I just wanted to talk with you, you know? Could I?" Asked Yugi, happily.

"Of course go right ahead." Kisara urged as she crossed her legs and got more comfortable.

"It's about you…"Yugi trailed off.

"Ok…"

"About Lanetli"

"Wait do you also know what it means? Do you know what it is?" The girl in front of the Yugi seemed to drastically change from a tired sleepy person, too a revitalised energetic person. The bombardment of questions from Kisara made Yugi laugh a little, however he soon tried to regain his serious face.

"I can't lie, I know what it is, and I also know why those people abducted you and why they questioned you. They were interested in the power of its force."

"What?" Kisara replied puzzled and intrigued at the same time. _'How did he know was abducted, I haven't even had the chance to tell anyone._

"You have a second soul inside of you. It is different to other people. It is the reason that you survived the fire, that you are alive in this world today."

"I don't understand. How…how can I have this…this thing inside of me, this second soul?

"I understand that you'll find it hard to take in everything I've jut said but believe me, everything will become clear once this second should communicate with you." Yugi smiled as if to reassure Kisara. "I believe that the first contact that it had with you was… well… in the fire. You must have heard those men say 'Lanetli' right? Well it means cursed.

"Are you saying I'm cursed?" Kisara asked now greatly confused.

"In a sense I suppose, the power of this spirit is of the light and beyond everything, it is a strong spirit. Many are looking for it, for you. In a way, you are more blessed then cursed. This spirit only wants to help you." Yugi said looking deeply into Kisara's blue eyes, while she did the same and stared back into Yugi purple orbs.

"Well this is a lot to take in Yugi, would you mind if I went to sleep and thought about it" Kisara asked as she yawned.

"Of course, I'll see you later." Yugi finished as he got up and left the room while gently closing the door on the way out.

Kisara let another sigh escape her lips while she slowly laid back down and closed her eyes.

'**_Kisara?'_**

The girl bolted upright from her relaxed position and looked around the room "Who said that?" She asked out loud. When she received no reply she cautiously laid back down on her pillow. '_Must be my imagination.'_

'**_Kisara listen to me.'_**

'_Who are you?'_

'**_I'm your second soul, I'm here to help.'_**

'_What's your name?'_

**'…'**

**February 3rd: 6:30 am**

A beeping alarm could be heard from a neighbouring room. Kisara opened the eyes slowly, while yawning in protest to the offending noise, after a few more loud beeps it shut off and Kisara snuggled up closer in the warmth of her blankets. _'I suppose I better get up and showered.' _And so very reluctantly Kisara threw back her covers and padded across the carpet to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on her way.

The water felt like heaven as it feel onto her body, soothing any aches and pains. Kisara stood in the shower for a few more minutes before exiting it, and grabbing her idle towel. Wrapping it around her she walked back into her room and shut the door and proceeded to get changed.

After drying off and getting dressed into her clothes. Once finished Kisara sat on her bed while brushing her soft beautiful locks of hair. _'I sure had a weird dream last night. It must have been from what Yugi said about me having a second soul.'_

'**_It wasn't a dream, Kisara.'_**

Kisara almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of that voice in her head. _'Please, stop doing that!'_

'**_My apologies Kisara.'_**

'_So it wasn't a dream then, was it?'_

'**_No, I'm quite real.'_**

'_Well, at least I know I'm not going crazy. So what do you want?'_

'**_I need to talk to you.'_**

'_About…?'_

'**_Him.'_**

'_Him?'_

'**_Yes, he's next.'_**

'_Who?'_

_

* * *

_

**Special Thanks to SetoKaibafan12338, which helps me write the fanfiction to properly.**


	4. Partner LADD

**Chapter III: Partner LADD**

_One look  
Like any other,  
But for the right person  
You. _

_A simple look,  
But not like any other.  
Magic, predestined  
Who made time stand still. _

_A fraction of a second that lasted an eternity  
In a universe where there were only two of us  
And the feelings that grew inside me  
So fast that gets hurt. _

_One look  
You can change everything  
For those willing to see  
More than the world wants to show.  
For those willing to feel  
All the feelings of a look._  
-Poem created by a friend whose nickname is Harima.

Kisara stood up, still a little dizzy, and went to the window. There was nothing more than a few cars and people passing by. She continued to observe. It was not long until a black limousine stopped outside, but it was gone within seconds as it waited in traffic for the green light. Kisara simply raised an eyebrow, it wasn't every day she saw a limo, in fact the only other time she had seen one was on T.V or at weddings. Kisara than shook her head and brought herself out of her daydream and decided to get ready for today. After a quick shower and changing into a simple pair of jeans and a short sleeved top, Kisara made her way downstairs towards the kitchen for some breakfast. Upon entering the small kitchen Kisara noticed Mr Mutou preparing breakfast and though it would be best to at least offer her help, after all it was the lest she could do.  
"Oh, Kisara, good morning! I didn't think you would be up so early, Yugi always sleeps in for as long as possible you see." Said the old man as he was noticed Kisara enter the room, while he continued making breakfast.

"Good morning Mr Mutou," Kisara greeted happily, "Please let me help you with that." She said gesturing towards the food he was preparing.

"You really don't have to my dear, I'll be fine." Grandpa replied with a smile.

"It's the least I could do for all your kindness." Kisara said this time with a smile of her own.

"Well if you insist, thank you very much." Grandpa gave in allowing Kisara to continue with making breakfast, "I'll call Yugi down, he's always late!" Grandpa chuckled as he briefly left the kitchen.

"Right, let's get going." Kisara mumbled to herself as she cracked a few eggs and turned on the stove. '_Let's see if I can get this done before Mr Mutou comes back, I want to be useful for as long as I'm staying here.'_  
Deciding to make scrambled egg on toast, Kisara got to work immediately first preparing the eggs in a frying pan and then popping some bread in the toaster. It wasn't long before Kisara heard Yugi's footsteps thump down the stairs and see him enter the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Moring Kisara! Sleep well?" Yugi asked merrily as he tucked his chair in.

"Yes thanks, you?" Kisara replied as she finished up making the eggs and served some up on a plate.

"Like a baby, so what for breakfast? You know you didn't have to do this." Yugi said.

"Well I figured if I'm gonna be staying here for a while I might as well be useful, right?" Kisara stated as the toast popped up and she placed it on Yugi's plate. "Behold my finest dish scrambled egg on toast!" Kisara smirked as she placed the plate in front of Yugi and took a seat opposite him.

Yugi beamed back and immediately stuck got into the meal and ate it gratefully, "You know it's nice to eat something that's not burned for once, you won't believe some of the things Grandpa's mad me eat through the years!" Yugi exclaimed as he ate happily while Kisara watched in amusement.

The two youths sat together comfortably at the breakfast table, enjoying light conversation while Yugi continued to eat his breakfast and Kisara grabbed herself some cereal and ate that as well. It wasn't long before Yugi finished eating and said goodbye to Kisara and Grandpa before leaving and heading off to school. Kisara, under Grandpa's order's had to be off school and rest, so she decided it was best to do just that. She passed Grandpa on the stairs to her room after she washed Yugi's plate and her bowl up. Mr Mutou began opening up shop as despite being early in the morning, students liked to browse and buy cards before school, so Kisara simply took herself off to her room and rested on her bed.

It wasn't long before Kisara found herself drifting off into a far from peaceful sleep.

_"Now get ready to duel!" Shouted the man in front of Kisara, his eyes almost twinkling with amusement, "Kisara, you will not get out alive after this and Lanetli will belong to me!" _

"_We shall see." Kisara spat back as she strapped on the duel disk in front of her and got ready, "I'll go first!" She stated as Kisara drew her five cards and then a sixth one form her deck. "I'll put a monster in defence mode and then place these two cards face down. I end my turn." _

_Kisara - {LP: 4000 - 3 cards in hand}_

"_I like your sudden confidence girl." Keisuke, the man in front of her said before he drew another card, giving him a total of six. The fire around them caused more of the house to collapse. The man smirked, clearly amused by the situation as he watched Kisara's worried expression seep in onto her face. "How about a Darkness Duel, eh? It suits you perfectly Lanetli, anyway let's get started! I summon Lyla, Lightsworn the priestess (Atk: 1700) and attack your face down monster!"_

_As Keisuke summoned his monster a wave of darkness over took the duelling field and engulfed it within seconds. As the man had just said the two were now having a Darkness duel. _

_Keisuke's monster sprang into action and lunged forward to attack Kisara's face down monster. The two cards made contact and Kisara's was destroyed upon impact. "Since you destroyed my Troop Dragon I can activate its effect! Now I'll summon another Troop Dragon in defence mode to take it's place." Kisara stated as she summon her monster._

"_Whatever, I active Lyla's effect and put in defence mode, destroying your first card face down." And as soon as he said that one of Kisara's face down cards, Stamping Destruction was destroyed, "Now in my End Phase I send Mezuki, Il blud and Goblin Zombie to graveyard by the effect of Lyla. I finish my turn. Good luck, Ahahahahah!"_

_Keisuke - {LP: 4000 / 4 cards in hand}_

"_You'll be the one who'll need all the luck soon!" Kisara then drew a new card and looked at it briefly before adding it to her hand. "I active my facedown card, my second Stamping Destruction and destroy your face down card." Kisara stated boldly, Keisuke's face down card, Solemn Judgement then burst into pieces and he took 500 points of damage._

"_Now I use my Troop Dragon as a sacrifice and normal summon Prime Material Dragon (Atk: 2400) and attack your Lyla, destroying it, then I'll active Future Fusion, and sent 2 Red-Eyes Wyverns, 2 Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragons and 1 Totem Dragon to the graveyard. And to finish things off, I place a card face down, your move." Kisara said with a smirk._

_Kisara - {LP: 4000 / 1 card in hand}_

"_Hmph I'll wipe that smile off your face soon enough girl!" Keisuke sneered while drawing from his deck. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand to destroy your Future Fusion!"_

"_Not so fast! I use my Prime Material Dragon's effect, which allows me to discard my last card, Dandylion (atk:300), to negate your spell. I also get two tokens due to Dandylion's effect as well." Kisara cut into as she placed her card into her graveyard and summoned two tokens in defence mode (Def: 0) _

"_Hmph, fine. I use my Foolish Burial card and send my Zombie Master from my deck to the graveyard and special summon Dark Armed Dragon (atk: 2800) to my field simply by removing from play a few dark monsters from my grave!" Keisuke exclaimed as a huge dragon materialized onto his side of the field, "Now attack her Prime Material Dragon, go!"_

"_Not so fast, I active my Bottomless Trap Hole card, removing your Dark Armed Dragon from the game." Kisara interjected just in time._

"_Pure luck, enjoy it while you can and don't forget your Prime Material Dragon still gets destroyed! Before I end my turn I use the Mezuki in my graveyard and activate its effect, resurrecting my Il blud (Atk: 2100) from the grave to my field. And as my normal summon I'll use my Gemini monster, Il blud and active its effect and summon a Goblin Zombie (Atk: 1100) from my graveyard. With my two monsters, I'll attack your two tokens!" Keisuke said as Kisara's two tokens burst into tiny shards and disappeared. "This duel will be over soon, I doubt you'll even have time to summon your Future Fusion monster!"_

_Keisuke - {LP: 3500 / 2 cards in hand._

_Kisara drew another card and smiled to herself, "Are you sure? I active card that I just drew, Dragon's Mirror! Now I'll remove from the game 2 Troop Dragons, my Red-Eyes Wyvern, my Prime Material Dragon and my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my graveyard to summon my fusion monster: Five-Headed God Dragon (Atk: 5000)! Now attack his Il Blud!" The huge five-headed beast growled with all its heads and from each one shot a stream of breath out of it, destroying Keisuke's monster instantly._

"_With that attack you lose 2900 life points! What was that about not being able to summon my Future Fusion monster, Hmm?" Kisara taunted, while Keisuke growled and grinded his teeth, "Anyway since my dragon was a special summon I get to activate the effect of Red-Eyes Wyvern in my graveyard, and by removing it from the game I can special summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Atk: 2800) and to finish off my turn I'll attack your Goblin Zombie with my Red-Eyes."_

_Kisara - {LP: 4000 / 0 cards in hand}_

"_But by destroying my card I can activate its effect and add a card to my hand and I choose Pyramid Turtle." Keisuke said as he added said card to his hand and drew another card. "And for this turn I'll place a card in defence mode as well as these two face down cards, I end my turn."_

_Keisuke - {LP: 600 / 1 card in hand}_

_"It seems that someone is cowering with their tail between their legs." Kisara remarked absentmindedly before drawing a card from her deck._

"_Since this is my second stand-by phase my Future Fusion card now takes effect, which means my second Five-Headed God Dragon can come to play! Also I activate the effect of my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and summon from my graveyard my Totem Dragon (Atk: 800). Now I'll use my little dragon's effect which gives him the ability to be two sacrifices for a dragon monster, so I normal summon my Light and Darkness Dragon (Atk: 2800)! Now let's get this over with!" Kisara announced as all her monsters got ready to attack._

_Within seconds Keisuke's field was completely annihilated and all his monsters were destroyed, leaving a cloud of dust in their place. As the dust cleared Keisuke's Life Points fell down to zero and he fell to his knees as the shadows devoured his body and soul. Kisara then fell to her knees, still with her glowing eyes and pulled the body of her mother towards her and escaped the burning building, just seconds before it collapsed._

Kisara shot open her eyes and sat up in bed. Trying to regain her normal heart rate, Kisara sat slowly up in her bed and looked around her empty room. "So that's what happened…"She muttered quietly to herself.

An image then materialized in front of the girl. It revealed itself to be Light and Darkness Dragon.

"So this is your real face."

**_"Yes. I'm a Light and Darkness Dragon serving you.''_**

"-Awesome…Ladd."  
****

**_"Ladd?''_**

"It's your new name."

The dragon nodded to Kisara before disappearing again, leaving Kisara once again alone in her room. She quickly glanced at the clock hanging on her wall; it read 11:55am. The girl got up off of her bed and ran a hand through her messy hair and grabbed a hair brush and started brushing through it. It didn't take long before it was back to its normal smooth state; nodding to herself Kisara tied it into a pony tail and got dressed for the day. Grabbing some of the few cloths she had left since the fire, Kisara slipped on a beige dress which complemented her greatly and showed her arms and neck. After slipping on some sandals Kisara walked out her room and went downstairs, after a quick goodbye to Mr Mutou she then left the game shop and set off towards the mall.

As she was happily walking down the street Light and Darkness Dragon appeared again and flew along beside her.

**_You look lovely Kisara, more beautiful than gold._**_  
_

_'Aww thank you Ladd, that's very kind of you, but are you sure I look that good?' _

_**'Of course, trying to impress someone are we? He won't stand a chance with your beauty.' **_

_'Not again. Will you please just tell me who this "he" is?' _

_**'You'll find out soon enough.' **_

The girl shook her head and gave up pressing the issue further and continued walking to the mall, it wasn't far away, no more than a mile away, it would take less than half an hour for Kisara to get their. As she was walking Kisara heard her name being yelled, she stopped and looked around to see none other than Misty.

"Misty?" Kisara said as the girl caught up with her.

"Kisara! What's up? You look amazing by the way! How come you having been in school recently?" Misty asked as the two girls hugged.

"Erm…well…some things came up, do you want to come to the mall with me? I'll explain on the way."Kisara said with a smile.

"Would I? I'd LOVE to! I know like all the best shops in Domino! Come on let's go and tell me what happened too." Misty said as she and Kisara began walking again.

"Alright, but it's just between you and me, right?"

"Of course, cross my heart, now come on spill it."

Kisara told Misty everything about the fire to how she was now living with Yugi Mutou and his Grandpa; however she left out the part about the second spirit she now holds within her of course. After all the explaining the two girls reached Domino's mall and Misty immediately sprang into action and dragged Kisara with her so she could find a dress for her for the school's summer festival. The event was still a while a way, but Misty insisted that it was best to start searching for the perfect dress early as the festival was one of the most talked about and social events of the year.

"Kisara, this dress is perfect on you!" Misty suddenly exclaimed as she emerged form a dress rack with a dress in her hand.

"You think? It's looks too…fancy for me." Kisara commented as she looked at the dress in Misty's hand.

"_Pffft_! I'm telling ya Kisara with you in this dress you'll be the most talked about girl in our year…not school even!" Misty said.

"Ah, but that's what I'm afraid." _Drawing attention to myself is a great way to make enemies._

"Stop being silly, Kisara-chan, you will where this dress!"

'_Hmm, Ladd, what do you think?' _

'**_I agree with the opinion of your friend.'_**

"Will you be purchasing this item, Miss?" A sales clerk asked politely.

Kisara looked to the clerk and then to Misty, who standing there with her fingers crossed in hope. "Okay, I'll take it." And as soon as Kisara said those simple words Misty jumped up into the air and smiled happily.

"Alright! I knew it! Kisara, you'll be the star of this summer!"

"Misty I think you have an over active imagination sometimes."Kisara said a little embarrassed as a small blush appeared on her face. Kisara then paid for the dress and the two girls walked out the shop. The two girls shopped for some time, moving from shoe shop to clothes shop in a flash. It wasn't long before they each had a fare few bags clasped firmly in their hands.

Kisara-chan, I how about we go to Kaiba land?" Misty asked sipping the cola she had just purchased.

"Kaiba Land? Why Kaiba Land?" Kisara replied as she too took a sip from her cola.

"Why not? Plus there are always a few older guys there, if you know what I mean." Misty giggled mischievously as she smirked at the thought.

"God, you're such a perv." Kisara sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Oh come on every girl likes a bit of 'eye candy' once in a while, why should boys all have the fun?"

"Eye candy?' Just who are you planning to see at Kaiba Land that falls into that category, I mean isn't the park mostly for kids?" Kisara questioned sending her friend a confused look.

"Hmm…Duke Devlin, to name a few." Misty winked.

"Well I wouldn't want to stand in front of your future happiness, alright let's got to Kaiba Land." Kisara finally agreed with a smile, causing Misty to 'Whoop' again. So the two friends left the shopping centre and headed off to Kaiba Land, which wasn't too far away. Kisara and Misty both got there at 2:42pm and after paying for their tickets they began wondering around the park. Of course it wasn't long before they witness two boys around their age in the middle of a heated duel, of course Misty felt the need to stop and watch.

"Misty their just a couple of boys." Kisara sighed as she smiled at her friend's dreamy expression.

"Just a couple of boys?" Misty gasped in astonishment, "One of them happens to be Duke Devlin and you forgot the key word 'handsome' Kisara." Misty playfully chided back with a smile of her own.

The girls found a near by bench and sat down to watch the duel between the two boys, Duke Devlin and Katsuya Jonouchi.

"My Ninja Strike will destroy your pathetic Time Wizard, and then you will be my puppy, Jonouchi." Duke laughed as his monster got ready to attack.

"Wouldn't they make a perfect yaoi couple?" Misty whispered to Kisara, who immediately burst out laughing from the comment.

"Looks like your gonna have to find some new boys then Misty." Kisara giggled, "I'm just gonna go get some water I'll be right back, and can you watch my bags?" Kisara said as she recovered slightly form the laughing fit and got up.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine I'll be here." Misty nodded as she briefly hugged Kisara as she got up and left her alone on the bench to watch the duel.

'_What a crazy girl.''_ Kisara thought, as she remembered Misty's last comment and found herself mentally chuckling away to herself.

As Kisara began walking through the huge amusement park in search for a drinks vendor she couldn't help but admire the magnificent dragon statues that she saw almost everywhere. And for some reason, Kisara felt a sort of connection with the Blue- Eyes White Dragons, like she had a bond with them or something. She then brushed it off with the shake of her head, blaming her dehydration on such a strange thought. As Kisara continued walking she passed by one of the many buildings in Kaiba Land and heard yelling coming from it. Curiosity getting the better if her, Kisara halted on the spot and stopped to see what the fuss was about. In the doorway she saw the figure of none other than Seto Kaiba; however he wasn't looking at her, instead her was side ways on and was staring down at some other man in his forties, most likely an employee.

"Are you serious? How can you be so incompetent that you can't even fix one of the most simplest machines in the entire park?" -

"But sir, I tried everything I could think of and….and I couldn't find what was wrong with it, sir!"

"Oh you tired everything did you? So I would be right in saying that you ran a manual search of the machine and then stripped it down part by part?"

The other man was silent, which in turn caused Kaiba to show more visible signs of anger. He took a deep breath, as if to stop himself from a complete meltdown and spoke again, this time in an unnervingly calm voice.

"You didn't? Well then I guess you lied to me when you said you tried everything, right Mr Horoshi?"

The other man gulped loudly and nodded his head gravely, "But…but Sir, I…I can look again…please just give me another…" However Mr Horoshi never got to finish his sentence as Kaiba quickly cut him off.

"Another chance? Another chance? Why should I waste my time giving useless employees second chances when I can simply just replace them with more effective ones?" Kaiba bellowed as he took another step forward, so he was now face to face with Mr Horoshi.

"But…but…"

"Shut up! You're fired! You'll never be fit for a major corporation much less Kaiba Corp! Now get out of my sight and you better hope I never see your pathetic face in this city again!" Kaiba yelled while Mr Horoshi cowards before him.

The poor ex-Kaiba Corp employee ran out the room as soon as possible, just like a dog with his tail between his legs, a normal sight for anyone who face Seto Kaiba and lives. The young entrepreneur straightened up his smart blue business suit and turned to walk out the building. However just as he stepped outside the door his eyes locked with Kisara's and they simply stood staring at each other. It seemed an eternity passed before the two broke their gaze with each other, Kisara looked away first and as soon as she did Kaiba walked straight passed her and disappeared around a corner leaving Kisara to stare after him.

'_Man, what was that?' _Kisara blushed slightly as she placed her hand of her beating heart.

"KISARA!" A voice squealed pulling Kisara out form her daze, "I can't believe you just saw _the _Seto Kaiba! Was he as cute as they say he is up close?" Misty squealed again as she jumped up and down on the spot ecstatically.

"Hmm? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Kisara admitted with another blush.

"Really? Girl you should have seen the look he was giving you! I think he has a thing for you!" Misty exclaimed.

"What? No way, what, makes you say that?" Kisara questioned.

"Oh stop being so modest, or maybe you're in denial, you that's the first step in admitting you love." Misty said with a smirk, only to receive a playful push from Kisara.

"Misty will you just stay out of my love life?" Kisara said good-heartedly.

"So you do admit to the 'love' then?" Misty teased.

"Misty!"

"Alright, alright I'll stop."

'_But I have to admit those eyes of his, there's something bout them…they're so beautiful yet they seem a little sad.'_

'**_You'd love to meet him again, right?'_**

'_Too be honest…yes, yes I would.'_

*I prefer use Duke Devlin then Ryuji Otogi, most people know him by Duke and I think it's most cutie. XD

**Cards used in the duel and their effects:**

**Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress** - (atk: 1700/def: 200) 4 stars

_You can change this card face-up Attack Position to Defense Position and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, the Battle Position of this card can not be changed until the end of your next turn, except by a card effect. During each of your End Phases, send the top 3 cards from your deck to Graveyard.  
_  
**Troop Dragon** - (700/800) 2 stars

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Troop Dragon" from your Deck to your side of the field._

**Stamping Destruction** - Normal

_Activate only if you control a Dragon-Type monster. Select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and inflict 500 damage to the controller of the card destroyed._

**Mezuki** - (1700/800) 4 stars

_You can remove this card from play from your Graveyard to select and Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field.  
_  
**Il Blud** - (2100/800) 6 stars

_This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face up on the field or in Graveyard. While face up on the field, you can Normal Summon this card to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: • Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard to any your side of the field. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all Zombie-Type monsters Special Summoned by this effect. _

**Goblin Zombie** - 1100/1050 - 5 stars

_When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 Zombie-Type monster with 1200 DEF or less from your deck to your hand.  
_  
**Solemn Judgement** - Counter Trap

_Activate by paying half of your LPs. Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card, or Normal, Flip, or Special Summon a monster and destroy that card._

**Prime Material Dragon** - (2400/2000) - 6 stars

_Any damage to the card effect is reversed for a player to make that player wins LPs by the same amount. During the turn of any player, you can send a card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card or Effect Monster effect that destroys 1 or more monsters on the field and destroy that card.  
_  
**Future Fusion** - continuous

_Select 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and send Fusion Material Monsters listed on that card from your deck to your Graveyard. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activating this card, Special Summon a Fusion Monster with the same name as the selected monster from your Extra Deck to your side of the field (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When it is destroyed, destroy this card.  
_  
**Red-Eyes Wyvern** - (1800/1600) 4 stars

_During your End Phase, if you can not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn, you can remove this card from play from your Graveyard to Special Summon a monster, "Red-Eyes" from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chicky ".  
_  
**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon -** (2800/2400) stars 10

_You can Special Summon this card from your hand to your side of the field by removing from play 1 Dragon-Type monster faceup you control. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" from your hand or Graveyard to your side of the field.  
_  
**Light and Darkness Dragon** - (2800/2400) 8 stars

_This card can not be Special Summoned. The Attribute of this card is also treated as DARK while face up on the field. During the turn of any player, this card loses 500 ATK and DEF and negates the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card or Effect Monster effect. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. Destroy all cards you control and Special Summon the selected monster to your side of the field. _

**Mystical Space Typhoon** - Quick-play

_Select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.  
_  
**Dandylion** - (300/300) 3 stars

_When this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Fluff Token" (WIND / Plant-Type / Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your side of the field in Defense Position. These tokens can not be taxed for a Tribute Summon during the turn they were Summoned. _  
**  
Foolish Burial** - Normal  
_  
Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

**Zombie Master** (1800 / 0) 4 stars  
_  
Once per turn, if this card is face up on the field, you can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select and Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster Level 4 or lower in any Graveyard to your side of the field ._  
**  
Dark Armed Dragon** - (2800/1000) 7 stars

_This card can not be Normal Summoned or Set This card can not be Special Summoned except by having exactly 3 Dark monsters in your Graveyard. You can remove from play 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to select and destroy 1 card on the field._

**Bottomless Trap Hole** - Normal

_Activate only when your opponent Normal or Flip Summons a Special or more monsters with 1500 or more ATK. Destroy those monsters and remove them from the game._

**Dragon's Mirror** - Normal

_Remove from play, from your side of the field or Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to your side of the field (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).  
_  
**Five-Headed God Dragon** - (5000/5000) 12 stars

_[5 Dragon-Type monsters] This card can not be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card can not be destroyed when a monster battle with EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND, or DARK (Battle Damage is still inflicted to players).  
_  
**Pyramid Turtle** - (1200/1400) 4 stars

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to Graveyard you can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster with 2000 DEF or less from your Deck to your side of the field.


End file.
